Hades Legendary Journeys
by Ma-Chan fanfics
Summary: Hades, o Conquistador. Um grande e poderoso guerreiro forjado no calor da batalha. Ele irá encontrar o que procura em suas lendárias jornadas? Um grande destino está traçado para o Grande Deus Hades.
1. Sins of Past

**Hades Legendary Journeys**

___Na época de Deuses Antigos... Opressores... E... Reis… O povo clamava por um herói... Hades... Um poderoso Rei, forjado no calor da batalha... A força... A paixão... A força... A coragem dele mudará o mundo... _

Sins of Past

"_Fiz coisas extremamente terríveis em meu passado... Desde então, tento me redimir... Porém... Não sei se os outros me perdoaram pelo que fiz..."_

Estava cavalgando... Com Argo, meu cavalo. O vento era seco... As florestas ao meu redor eram frias, ou melhor, elas estavam mortas... Tudo o que via havia morrido para mim... Meu mundo estava sem cor... Apenas via as almas das pessoas que eu havia matado, por pura ganância. Isso era todo o peso de minha consciência... Não importava aonde eu ia... Sempre havia alguma marca de meu passado... De qualquer forma ele me perseguia... Não sabia o que fazer...

Enquanto cavalgava, havia encontrado uma... Vila... Bem, ela estava totalmente destruída, sobravam apenas às cinzas... Encontrei um menino, de aproximadamente 12 ou 13 anos, perambulando sozinho. E perguntei a ele, com uma expressão de dúvida.

— O que aconteceu aqui, garoto?

Com uma expressão de vazio e solidão, o garoto me respondeu de forma um pouco humilde.

— Esta vila, foi destruída por Hades o Conquistador... Ele veio dos Infernos ateando fogo em nossas casas... Meus pais morreram tentando fugir... O senhor teria alguma comida sobrando? Tudo foi perdido...

Ao ouvir tais palavras, fiquei totalmente constrangido e arrependido de tudo... O olhar daquele garoto me mostrava que eu era realmente um monstro... Que eu vinha dos Infernos para matar as pessoas que me perturbassem... Creio que por dentro ainda seja um monstro, porém estou tentando evitar que este monstro me domine de novo. Ao lembrar-me que o menino havia pedido um pouco de comida, não podia deixar de dar um pouco de pão e queijo... Na realidade, há comida havia acabado em praticamente todo o lugar.

Joguei um saco com comida fresca, o garoto sorriu e agradeceu. Senti-me feliz com isso... Pelo menos ajudei aquele garoto.

Continuei cavalgando... Relembrando as coisas boas e ruins. Decidi então visitar, "bons e velhos amigos de guerra" se é que posso chama-los assim agora...

Minha lista de pecados era enorme... É ruim ser o Deus do Submundo, aquele que julga os mortais... Sei de todos os pecados de todas as pessoas deste mundo, inclusive os meus... Meus pecados martelavam minha cabeça... Era uma dor terrível... Minha lista de defeitos é também enorme... Durante este tempo tentei achar uma qualidade... Ainda estou procurando.

Continuando o meu trajeto para Amphipolis, a Cidade aonde eu treinei, com meus "bons e velhos amigos..." . Dei um leve sorriso... Mas logo este desapareceu de meus lábios...

De repente ouvia gritos... Gritos de mulheres e berros de homens... Parei meu trajeto, desci de meu cavalo e fui atrás destes gritos, parei atrás de uma moita para observar, eram algumas mulheres sendo atacadas e alguns fazendeiros as protegendo, enquanto... Espere... Aqueles soldados, com aquelas armaduras... Só podiam ser de Draco. Um humano infeliz, que deseja além de tudo destruir vilas pacíficas para agradar Ares, Deus da Guerra.

Uma menina com cabelos escuros e olhos azul-marinho, saiu da proteção e disse com coragem e força em seus olhos e suas palavras.

— Me leve! Deixe os outros partir!

Outra mulher disse um nome...

— Não! Emanuèle! Não faça isso!

Logo, o que parecia ser um homem fantasiado de guerreiro, pegou-a pelos braços e disse severamente... E de forma bastante nojenta em minha opinião...

— Oras... As mulheres dessa Vila são bastante corajosas... Que tal ensinarmos a esta aqui, que não se deve falar com um superior...

Não podia deixar aquele escrúpulo bater nela com seu chicote, então intervi, ficando na frente da bela donzela, creio que ela era mais bonita que a própria Afrodite. O homem me olhou com raiva e parecia não me reconhecer, ou saber que estava falando com um Deus do Olimpo. Disse de forma agressiva pegando a espada.

— Quem é você? Como ousa intervir em meus assuntos, com esta mulher?!

Disse meu nome de forma alta e clara para que todos ouvissem.

— Meu nome... É Hades, o Conquistador! Não deixarei que faça mal a esta jovem ou a qualquer outro inocente aqui!

O homem se acovardou perante mim e eu disse para a donzela.

— Não tenha medo. Não lhe farei mal, volte para a sua família, não deixarei que estes vermes façam mal a ninguém aqui.

Estava com a mão na espada enquanto os outros homens que de acordo com o que vi eram... 17 homens contra mim... Quanta coragem.

Tirei meu chakram do meu bolso, um presente dado por uma amiga. E o lancei em direção aos homens e depois corri para as árvores, o meu chakram acertou 9 dos homens restavam apenas 8 homens a serem enfrentados...

Pulei até um galho e depois pulei em cima dos homens que estavam correndo atrás de mim, derrubando-os no chão. Eu pegando um bastão, o enfiei no chão e me rodei juntamente com o bastão chutando todos os homens que vinham. Até que um deles cortou uma parte do bastão, e eu cai... Todos gritaram " Ele caiu! Vamos" O homem que se chamava Draph pelo que eu vi, retirou a espada de sua bainha e a colocou na minha cara, aquela donzela viu que tinha deixado minha espada cair, e gritou:

— Hades! Pegue!

Ela lançou a minha espada e eu a peguei, dando um leve sorriso, lancei a espada de Draph para cima, ela havia parado num tronco de árvore. Draph saiu correndo juntamente com os outros homens que estavam ao seu redor, dizendo as mesmas coisas de sempre... " Irei me vingar... Irei te derrotar da próxima vez..." e blá blá...

— Podem ir covardes!

Dei um leve sorriso de vitória... Logo depois me voltei para a donzela que havia salvado, com um leve sorriso... Ela me retribuiu dando uma leve risada e seus olhos brilharam... Depois que Perséfone havia me deixado não havia aparecido nenhuma ou qualquer outra mulher por quem eu me interessei. Mas esta mulher, me chamou a atenção. Ela deu alguns passos na minha direção e me disse de forma carinhosa.

— Obrigado por ter me defendido... Você foi muito corajoso. Pode se reabastecer na nossa aldeia, ela é aqui perto.

Aceitei o pedido, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça. Ela pegou a minha mão e me levou para a sua casa, onde eu descansei um pouco... Eu tirei minha armadura... Ela pesava mais do que nunca... Fiquei com Mythrill, minha segunda armadura que parecia mais uma blusa, mas era indestrutível. E tirei mais um pouco do armamento, alguém havia batido na porta e eu respondi.

— Pode entrar...

Era a donzela, a bela donzela que havia salvado. Ela trazia um jarro de água e um pouco de comida. Ela humildemente pôs o jarro e a comida em cima da mesa e disse constrangida.

— É... Meu nome é... Emanuèle... Pode me chamar de Manu... Eu vim aqui trazer um jarro de água e um pouco de comida... Você deve estar com fome e um pouco de sede... Então... Bem... Qualquer coisa é só chamar...

Não podia deixar ela sair daqui... Eu realmente queria conhece-la melhor, então disse numa forma calma e tranquila.

— Pode ficar... Se quiser é claro.

Ela sorriu pra mim e eu retribui. Depois de longos minutos nos olhando, entrou um homem, que parecia ser o chefe da Vila dizendo...

— Hades, nós agradecemos muito o que fez por nós... Mas você deve partir... Filha... Venha pra cá...

Como sempre, eu era expulso dos lugares... Já estava acostumado com isso, antes de responder a jovem disse de forma indignada.

— Mas papai, ele me salvou... E salvou outros aldeões! Não pode trata-lo assim...

Antes que começasse uma discussão, me intervi e disse.

— Tudo bem... Já estava indo embora mesmo... Apenas vestirei minha armadura e irei embora, não se preocupe...

O pai da jovem, fez um sinal com a cabeça e foi embora... Logo peguei minhas coisas e comecei a me vestir novamente. Depois que vesti toda a armadura, a jovem iniciou uma conversa...

— Aonde vai?

— Para Amphipolis.

— Qual caminho irá pegar? Eu adoro estudar os mapas... As outras garotas pensam que é perda de tempo, mas para mim é fascinante.

Dei um leve sorriso, e a olhei dando uma leve risada...

— Nem pense nisso... — Estava óbvio o que ela iria fazer, não queria que viesse... Comigo... Apesar de gostar dela, não queria deixa-la correr perigo.

— Pensar em que? Não estava pensando em nada... — Neste momento ela fez uma cara de inocência, mas é claro que estava fingindo.

— Em me seguir...

— Por favor Hades... — Ela se levantou e parou na minha frente... — Viu como meu pai é ignorante... Por favor, não nasci para ficar aqui, mereço uma vida cheia de aventuras e perigos... Por favor leve-me com você...

Eu quase cheguei a ter pena dela, poderia ter dito sim...

— Não... Eu viajo sozinho... É melhor ficar aqui... Onde é seguro. Sabe aqueles homens que enfrentei hoje? Então, eles podem vir atrás de mim novamente, talvez eu não consiga desta vez me proteger e proteger à você. Não quer despertar minha ira, não é?

A jovem olhou-me com tristeza, tive que sair de lá o mais rápido possível, não queria vê-la desta forma, me certifiquei de que havia pegado tudo, meu chakram, minha espada... Ainda tinha um pouco de comida sobrando, dava para dois dias no máximo... Em Amphipolis poderia reabastecer...

Montei em meu cavalo e cavalguei... Seguia em frente... Sem olhar para trás... E logo trajei meu caminho para Amphipolis, porém, no caminho encontrei um acampamento, este não era qualquer acampamento, era o acampamento de Draco. Podia ouvi-lo berrando com seus soldados. Eu admito isso era irritante. Logo ouvi algumas palavras que me interessaram... Ele dizia para os homens atacarem a vila novamente... Não podia permitir isso!

Entrei no acampamento, parando em frente a ele e disse.

— Olá Draco, há quanto tempo... Não vai atacar a outra vila! — Draco era um dos membros dos heróis, há muito tempo atrás... Assim como eu era, mas como eu, foi consumido pela ganância e virado um mercenário sanguinário. Igual a mim.

Ele disse na forma arrogante.

— Olá Hades... Há quanto tempo? Não fiquei mais ouvindo falar sobre as suas conquistas... O que foi? Decidiu voltar... Para Amphipolis e pedir perdão? Acredite eu já tentei... Mas meu pai veio tentar me matar com um martelo de ferreiro. Acredite terá o mesmo tratamento. Não tenho mais interesse naquela vila.

Nem liguei para as últimas palavras daquele homem... Nem o conhecia mais...

Voltei a estrada e continuei meu trajeto para Amphipolis... Depois de um tempo, finalmente cheguei na entrada de Amphipolis... Nela estavam algumas mulheres colhendo trigo e cantando, dei um leve sorriso. Eu finalmente estava em casa.

Cheguei perto do bar de meu antigo amigo, Hércules. Desmontei de meu cavalo e entrei no bar... Todos me olharam com desconfiança e medo, se fez silêncio. Até que Hércules saiu da cozinha e veio para o bar e me viu. O rosto de decepção e tristeza dele eram a morte para mim... Um homem que me ensinou a viver, que me treinou, que era igual a um pai pra mim... Eu tinha largado tudo pela ganância... O que eu tinha feito... Apenas algumas palavras saíram de minha boca...

— Hércules...

Ele num movimento tirou a minha espada de minha bainha e a empunhou, todos os outros se levantaram e ficaram perto da porta de saída, Hércules me olhou e olhou a espada e disse secamente.

— Armas não são permitidas aqui. — Deixou a minha espada em cima do balcão e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo, os outros aldeões sentaram-se novamente em seus lugares e começaram a conversar e eu fui atrás de Hércules...

— Hércules tenho que conversar... Com você...

— Não temos nada para conversar Hades! Amphipolis não é mais a sua casa! Saia imediatamente daqui!

— Por favor, Hércules! Eu vim aqui pedir perdão...

Ele me cortou e disse severamente.

— Perdão? Acha que depois de tudo o que fez, vai conseguir perdão? Como se sente em relação ao que fez? Encontrou alguma coisa? Em suas conquistas? Sim, eu ouvi falar de você e de suas conquistas miseráveis... — Hércules quebrou um copo de tanta raiva, e eu estava completamente destruído, era como levantar a mão contra o próprio pai. Meu coração se enchia de arrependimento e a dor em minha cabeça começava a aparecer.

— Hércules... Eu... Era a única coisa em que... eu pensava que pudesse conseguir... Eu estava cego... Eu abandonei minha família... Eu perdi tudo... Por favor Hércules, me perdoe.

Hércules com frieza em seus olhos disse.

— Você não tem mais família, vá embora daqui. Não te reconheço mais... Não volte.

— Hércules... Por favor, eu sou o mesmo menino que chegou aqui... Antes das conquistas, antes da ganância... Antes... Veja em meus olhos Hércules... Por favor... Estou tentando me redimir...

Hércules olhou profundamente em meus olhos azuis... E pôs a mão em meu rosto... Porém um homem veio correndo dizendo.

— Hades saia daqui! Tem soldados ateando fogo na parte sul da cidade! Eles carregam a sua bandeira!

Hércules logo retirou suas mãos e voltou a mesma expressão de antes... Logo ele resmungou...

— Eu sabia... Eu não vou interferir, façam o que quiserem com ele!

Todos os aldeões fecharam a porta de saída e ficaram em torno de mim e eu sem encostar em minha espada disse.

— Um deus armado é difícil pra vocês... — Larguei a espada — Talvez, eu desarmado seja páreo pra vocês! Se vinguem, a vingança é doce!

Uma garotinha atacou uma pedra no meu tórax, nem havia doído, depois todos os outros aldeões começaram a atirar pedras... Logo eu vi a jovem que havia conhecido e me apaixonado entrando na frente e dizendo.

— Parem! Vocês são malucos?

Fiquei muito bravo por ela ter vindo aqui... Só por que havia pedido para ela não me seguir... Porém... Não disse nada apenas olhei... Porém, ela continuou falando...

— E se ele... for... Aliado do Draco... Matá-lo seria condenar vocês mesmo a morte?

Os aldeões repensaram antes de me matar e depois o líder disse.

— Você deve retirá-lo daqui.

Emanuèle fez um sinal com a cabeça e me puxou para fora do bar e eu olhei pra ela com raiva.

— O que foi? Posso muito bem viajar sozinha... Não significa que eu te segui...

Arregalei uma sobrancelha e olhei em dúvida e logo disse...

— Vai vir atrás de mim, aonde quer que eu vá? Não é?

— Sim.

— Pois muito bem... Precisamos armar um plano para surpreender Draco...

Logo... Planejamos um plano, tenho que admitir ela é muito boa e inteligente. Por isso gosto dela... Fiquei fazendo um olhar de apaixonado... Por um longo tempo... Creio que ela havia percebido isso...

— Ei? — Falou carinhosamente e, me deu um beijo em minha bochecha e eu fechei meus olhos foi um beijo longo e demorado.

Depois abri meus olhos e disse a ela, num modo romântico.

— Você é mesmo uma graça... Gosto muito de você... E... — Ele pôs o dedo indicador em meus lábios e disse com uma delicadeza...

— Shh... — Ela em seguida me deu um beijo doce e suave, eu realmente gostei muito de tê-la beijado... Realmente ela era uma mulher fascinante... Espero poder tê-la ao meu lado em minhas batalhas. Porém eu sabia que o tempo estava correndo e Draco já poderia ter chegado à Amphipolis.

— Ei... Precisamos ir... Fique perto de mim... Ok? — Ela ressentiu e me deu um selinho.

— Vamos... — Disse ela com entusiasmo.

Eu e ela fomos até o centro da aldeia, onde ficava uma grande casa que cabia toda a população de Amphipolis... Ainda estava chateado por ter decepcionado Hércules. Mas eu não posso culpa-lo, ele não pode ver meu coração.

Chegando na Grande Casa, Draco estava de pé, agressivo e feroz, como se fosse um animal batendo nos inocentes, as palavras que saíram de sua boca foram tão agressivas...

— Onde está Hades, o Conquistador? — Alguns de seus homens pegaram o líder da Vila e o jogaram no chão, isso me deu raiva, porém, estava esperando o momento certo.

— Então velho... — Disse Draco de forma rude e violenta — Onde está Hades, o Conquistador? Não vou perguntar novamente... Ou fala, ou morre! O que você prefere? Hein?

O velho se ajoelhou perante Draco pedindo perdão e disse humildemente.

— Ele partiu... Não está mais conosco... Ele foi embora... E foi embora com uma garota...

Draco estava prestes a matar aquele homem e eu disse numa forma um tanto desafiadora.

— Ele não está mentindo Draco... Eu fui embora e voltei.

Draco olhou-me com um sorriso em seus lábios, sua feição é de que queria uma luta... Ele deu uma leve risada e disse.

— Local.

Já entendia perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer, um local para a luta e ele escolheria as armas.

— No suportes de andaime ali em cima.

Draco nem pensou duas vezes, ele sabia que se fosse uma luta com armas cortantes eu o mataria.

— Bastões.

Um de seus homens me jogou um bastão e outro jogou para Draco, antes dele ir para o local ele disse.

— O primeiro que tocar o chão morre... Vocês dois, atirem no primeiro que tocar o chão.

Draco rapidamente foi para os suportes, com a ajuda de seus homens deu um pulo e conseguiu chegar lá em cima.

Já eu... Tinha que me virar para subir, então, com o bastão, bati na barriga de um dos soldados de Draco e, dei um pulo nas costas do mesmo e outro pulo para chegar nos suportes.

Draco tentou atingir minha cabeça com o bastão, porém me defendi colocando o bastão no meio de minha cabeça, comecei a lutar também.

Bati na barriga de Draco com o bastão e depois nas pernas e assim sucessivamente, depois Draco bateu nas minhas costas e eu admito doeu... Doeu até minha alma... Bati meus dentes uns nos outros de dor... Fiquei um pouco atordoado e furioso. Quando voltei ao meu estado normal.

Com meu bastão, bati bem no órgão genital dele... Ele pareceu ficar zangado... Manu estava perto da porta de saída... Por um momento olhei pra ela e me distrai. Isso foi meu erro.

Draco percebeu minha distração e me empurrou, quase caí no chão porém o suportes de andaime me salvaram... Draco inutilmente tentou bater no bastão para parti-lo ao meio, depois minhas mãos...

Me balancei e fui para as pessoas que estavam atrás de mim e fiquei apoiado com meus pés nos ombros de um cidadão. Draco me vendo apoiado no cidadão foi também para a população e ficou apoiado nas cabeças de dois homens.

Começamos a lutar com nossos bastões, porém, logo percebi que deveria atingir seus pés e não a parte do tórax, ou os braços.

Bati com meu bastão nos pés de Draco, ele caiu para trás, porém, um de seus homens o empurrou novamente para frente.

Achei isso uma traição ao acordo, porém, não reclamei. Enquanto eu estava lutando, percebi que Hércules estava lá no meio das pessoas.

Me olhando com medo de que eu perdesse e que confiava em mim. Isso me incentivou muito, ele olhou em meus olhos e viu que o que eu tinha dito era verdade. Passei a lutar com mais vigor.

Empurrei novamente Draco para o fim da linha, porém, novamente o soldado o empurrou para cima. Logo foi lutar comigo novamente, porém, percebi que Manu ficara esperta com o soldado que estava ajudando Draco.

Lutamos novamente. Como sempre eu o empurrei para o final da linha, mas, Manu deu uma rasteira no soldado que ajudara Draco.

Consegui atirar Draco no chão, consegui ficar em cima dele, pondo os meus pés no seu peitoral e pondo a ponta do bastão em sua garganta e digo.

— Não vai atacar essa Vila... Jure por Ares, Deus da Guerra.

Draco olhou-me com raiva porém disse.

— Eu juro... — Ele tossiu um pouco — Por Ares.

Dei uma cambalhota para trás e Draco se levantou rapidamente, Manu fez uma expressão preocupada e gritou.

— Hades! Cuidado!

Logo Draco atacou uma adaga e quando me virei era um soldado tentando me matar.

— Trato... É trato. — Draco disse isso na forma convincente.

Draco saiu da Grande Casa e levou todos os seus outros homens restantes. Manu veio correndo até mim e num pulo me abraçou e eu me senti muito feliz, logo que olhei para trás, vi Hércules se aproximando de mim. Fiquei com um aperto em meu coração, ele pôs a mão em meu ombro e disse.

— Bem-Vindo de volta "filho". Voltou pra casa... Eu te perdoo.

Ouvir estas palavras foram tão emocionantes, que quase deixei jorrar uma lágrima, porém, não deixei.

Disse numa voz de tristeza e perda.

— Eu... Não posso ficar aqui... Preciso ir...

Hércules ressentiu e disse, como sempre, suas palavras eram sábias.

— Eu sei disso. Você não serve para ficar parado, gosta de aventuras e perigo. Igual á mim. Isso eu jamais poderei retirar de você, mas confesso que sentirei saudades de você. Muitas saudades.

Dei um grande abraço em Hércules e ele disse numa forma sarcástica.

— A garota é bonita... E gosta de você, fique com ela. Entendeu?  
Dei uma leve risada e disse .

— Com certeza.

Depois disso voltei a ficar ao lado de Manu e fui embora, montei em Argo e levei Manu comigo na garupa fui para longe e disse a ela.

— Eu vou enfrentar muitos perigos daqui pra frente. Tem certeza de que quer vir comigo?

Manu encostou sua cabeça em minhas costas e disse, ela parecia cansada e exausta.

— Sim... Aonde quer que você vá, eu irei. Não importa o que aconteça. Sempre estaremos juntos. Não é? E sempre seremos amigos? Promete.

Eu diminui um pouco a velocidade e disse na forma romântica.

— Sempre estaremos juntos, não importa o que aconteça. Sempre, independente do que digam, sempre seremos amigos. Eu prometo e cumprirei cada palavra que disse hoje e agora.

Ela deu um leve sorriso e depois disso adormeceu. Eu continuei cavalgando e cavalgando... Muitas jornadas estavam por vir.


	2. Warrior Princess

**Hades Legendary Journeys**

_Na época dos Deuses Antigos... Opressores... E... Reis... Uma terra sem lei, clamava por um herói... Hades... Um poderoso Rei, forjado no calor da batalha... A força... A paixão... O perigo... A coragem dele mudará o mundo. _

" _Desde aquele dia em que Hércules me perdoou, me senti mais vivo ainda... Igualmente com Emanuèle, com quem sempre posso contar... E eu a protegerei, não importa o que aconteça... Mas... Sinto que muitas coisas irão mudar em minha vida, a partir de agora..."_

**2. The Warrior Princess **

Manu como sempre estava com sua gaita e tocava uma música, isso alegrava os meus ouvidos... Mas não podia dizer o mesmo sobre Argo, meu cavalo... Até agora eles dois não se davam bem.

Estava para anoitecer a qualquer momento, estava procurando um lugar para acampar. E também estava procurando comida...

— Emanuèle, espere aqui. Vou buscar comida. Fique com Argo. Grite se acontecer alguma coisa... — Falava isso e andava, podia ver a expressão dela sobre ficar cuidando de Argo, ela sempre pensou que ele a odiasse. Isso não era verdade.

Andava bem devagar e prestava atenção ao sol e as árvores, queria encontrar alguma fruta ou algum cervo. Não parei de pensar no dia em que Hércules me perdoou... Foi como se eu nascesse de novo... Hércules era realmente alguém que eu podia chamar de pai...

Enquanto pensava e caminhava, eu avistei uma árvore cheia de maçãs, peguei um saco e colhi algumas. Agradeci a Deméter pelo presente.

Voltei até onde mandei Manu esperar com Argo. Quando cheguei ao local, vi Argo amarrado em um galho de árvore e vi as peças de roupas de Manu penduradas em alguns galhos, fui seguindo a trilha de roubas... Até chegar em uma cachoeira. Lá estava ela, tomando banho... Era uma bela visão... Seu corpo era lindo... Sua pele meio morena e seus cabelos pretos me chamava a atenção.

Comecei a retirar minha couraça. Pendurando minhas vestes nos galhos de árvore que ali estavam... Retirava o Mythrill de meu corpo e começava a desabotoar minha calça, deixando-me completamente nu.

Manu não percebera que eu estava ali, então mergulhei na água e comecei a observá-la por baixo, chegando bem perto de suas costas e beijando-a. Comecei a subir até seu pescoço e ela se entregara totalmente a mim.

Começamos então a namorar.

Poder tocar no corpo dela, daquela maneira era incrível. Nunca vi corpo e mulher tão bonitos. Ela realmente era perfeita. Quando ela tocava a minha pele, não havia palavras que descrevessem aquela sensação... Nunca permite que nenhuma mulher me tocasse daquela forma, nem mesmo Perséfone.

Ouvia um relinchar de cavalo, era Argo. Como sempre estava me apressando para irmos. Paramos de nos beijar e nós dois demos um leve sorriso.

— Você é linda... Eu te... — Neste momento Argo havia vindo até nós, atrapalhado este momento.

Ela falou na forma de me seduzir.

— Parece que até o cavalo tem ciúmes... — Ela me puxou pelo pescoço e falou bem perto da minha orelha.

— Inclusive eu... Muitos ciúmes... — Ela deu um leve tapa em minha bochecha, e eu apenas assoviei...

— Que mulher... — Disse bem baixinho, a via saindo da água com perfeição e atração. Era impressionante, Argo já estava me empurrando para sair da água.

Saí da água e comecei a me vestir, precisávamos arrumar as coisas e acampar. Mas era difícil me concentrar olhando-a se vestir... Era sedutor.

Manu a mulher perfeita... A Guerreira Perfeita... No que eu estava pensando... Não queria transformá-la em uma assassina letal... Não igual à mim... Talvez... Se... Não, não... Ela não tem aprendizes... Talvez... Quem sabe?

Estava completamente vestido e Manu também... Ela começava a arrumar os sacos para dormir e a preparar a fogueira...

Não conseguia retirar os olhos dela, nós passamos duas semanas juntos... Foi muito bom. Iria visitar uma amiga minha e amiga de Hércules, ou melhor, namorada de Hércules...

Dei um leve sorriso. Já tinha anoitecido. Argo já estava dormindo e Manu também. Coloquei meu saco de dormir perto do dela, queria dormir com ela pelo menos uma vez...

Dei um beijo em sua cabeça e fechei meus olhos... Eu particularmente gostava do cheiro das florestas, era confortável. Enquanto ficava atento aos ruídos e aos barulhos que ocorriam na floresta, o sono ia me dominando. Eu estava realmente exausto. Não resisti e dormi.

Quando acordei já era dia, creio que seja meio dia. O Sol estava no auge. Olhei para ver se estava tudo bem, Argo já estava acordado e Manu estava preparando o almoço.

Me levantei rapidamente e peguei Manu de surpresas pelas costas, dando-lhe vários beijinhos. Argo já não gostou muito disso e começou a bufar...

— Argo... Pare com seus ciúmes bobos... Não precisa ficar reclamando... Terá que conviver com isso... — Manu deu uma leve risada e disse carinhosamente.

— Eu acho que não é de você que ele está com ciúmes...

Fuzilei Argo com meus olhos cheios de raiva e disse severamente.

— Eu vi primeiro. Ela é a MINHA garota.

Manu riu muito. Gostava de vê-la sorrindo, fazia-me sentir melhor.

Depois que comemos, fui vestir minha armadura e pensei... _" Que tal se eu comprasse uma armadura pra ela? Será que ela poderia virar uma guerreira...? Não. O que eu estou pensando... Não quero transformá-la em uma máquina de matar... Não desejo isso pra ela..."_

Logo voltei a prestar atenção na realidade e não em meus pensamentos. Todos nós estávamos prontos. Montei em Argo e parece que minha companheira não precisava mais de ajuda para subir em meu cavalo.

Peguei as rédeas de Argo e comecei a cavalgar... Eu apenas não queria encontrar uma "amiga", no passado eu, Hércules, Iolaus, Gabrielle e esta minha amiga lutamos juntos... Porém como minha ambição era conquistar todos os vales, aldeias, vilarejos, cidades e reinos; acabei destruindo a cidade natal dela, Potédia.

Depois daquilo, magoei outros dois amigos meus. Não gostava de pensar no nome deles, eles queriam vingança... Acabei destruindo também as vidas deles, acabei matando seus filhos e esposas...

Meu passado era sombrio... Não importava como, mas ele me perseguia. Mas acho que, com o perdão de Hércules tenho forças para continuar a lutar contra o monstro que há dentro de mim.

E também há mais uma pessoa que me dá forças para continuar, Emanuèle. Parecia estranho... Eu que no passado via os humanos como seres insignificantes, inúteis, vermes que apenas rastejavam perante os Deuses... Mas agora creio que nós Deuses, existimos apenas para guiar os humanos a serem justos e bons. Em outras palavras, existimos para servi-los e não para explora-los. Como eu, tenho o dever de puni-los por suas ações em vida, para aprenderem o que é certo e errado.

Dei um leve sorriso no canto de minha boca, estávamos perto de Atenas, uma cidade que particularmente eu odeio. Não é apenas o nome que me incomoda e sim à deusa em que esta cidade foi homenageada. Se vissem a verdadeira personalidade de Athena iriam se assustar.

Já eu, Hades, pouquíssimos falavam meu nome. Por terem medo de que eu os puxasse para o Inferno. Nunca fiz isso. Nem se quer recebia preces ou sacrifícios... Nos livros de história, sou descrito como insensível e frio. Insensível no termo de " Você vai pro Inferno sem ser julgado...", Esta era uma frase muito comuns nos livros... Estou competindo com Ares, neste meio termo.

Nos livros nem citam que ele tentou dominar o mundo mortal e divino... Se não fosse Afrodite, seu grande amor, Ares teria conseguido.

E... Por fim, o rapto de Perséfone... Hesíodo exagerou um pouco em suas palavras... Dei um leve suspiro ao me relembrar disso... Nos livros, eu raptei Perséfone por que estava hipnotizado por uma flecha de Eros, ou mais conhecido como, Cupido, aquele desgraçado maldito... Isso era mentira. Eu e Perséfone nos amávamos, ou foi o que eu pensei... Perséfone apenas estava interessada em ter um filho meu e ser esposa de um dos três grandes... Iolaus e Hércules provaram a mim que ela não valia nem um dinare.

É... Hércules e Iolaus meus dois "mentores" e amigos... Foi uma boa época. Agora penso... Será que poderia ter sido diferente... Se... Eu não tivesse feito aquilo no passado... Talvez tudo em minha vida teria sido diferente, agora percebo que eu sou realmente um grande idiota.

Dei um leve suspiro, relaxei meus ombros e pude sentir o vento em meu rosto, este vento era doce... Espere... Um momento... Já senti esse cheiro doce antes... Quando olhei para trás, Argo estava caído no chão. Meu corpo começou a ficar pesado, me ajoelhei no chão, estava começando a ficar com sono... Um sono extremamente pesado... Minha mente começou a ficar inconsciente. Não era... vento... era um perfume estranho.

Meus músculos ficaram pesados... Não resisti ao efeito, adormeci.

Creio que depois de umas duas ou três horas eu acordei... Abri meus olhos e o que eu vi era que eu estava deitado numa cama... Levantei e olhei para o meu lado esquerdo estava Emanuèle adormecida... Fiquei aliviado, ainda bem que nada havia acontecido com ela... Olhei para frente e vi que na realidade era um templo... Não sabia de qual deus, mas estaria encrencado quando eu soubesse...

Cutuquei Emanuèle para poder despertá-la de seu sono, ela acordou. Parecia estar confusa, não era só ela. Ela respirou fundo, olhou ao redor... E pareceu ficar assustada, mas eu disse numa voz serena e confiante.

— Calma... Daqui a pouco sairemos daqui... Não fique com medo, eu te protejo... — Nessa parte eu falei carinhosamente...

Passos ecoavam na sala do quarto... Até em que vi... Uma pessoa em que eu não queria ter reencontrado tão cedo... Ele deu uma risada maldosa e senti malícia em sua frase.

— Ele te proteger? — Ele deu gargalhadas — Não seja tola menina... Ele apenas vai te usar e te jogar fora como todas as outras.

Outras? O que aquele desgraçado está dizendo? Não tive nenhuma mulher a não ser Perséfone e Emanuèle... Ele... Ele está fazendo com que Emanuèle volte-se contra mim, não posso deixar isso acontecer...

— Não fale mentiras! Eu nunca tive outras mulheres, apenas a minha ex e Emanuèle. Apenas duas.

Emanuèle parecia confusa e não pareceu gostar do homem que estava diante de nós.

— Creio que isso seja mais confortável do que está roupa... Um presente de boas vindas. Srta.

Ele lhe entregou um vestido preto-azulado com pequenas pedras preciosas enfeitando o vestido, deu-lhe também um cinturão de ouro, que apenas os deuses poderiam usar... O vestido era um pouco curto, mas não tão curto. Ela pôs toda a roupa e eu podia ver o sorriso malicioso daquele deus... Senti uma raiva quase incontrolável. Formou-se um sorriso no canto de sua boca, este sorriso um tanto malicioso.

— Pelos céus... Você é linda... Daria uma ótima guerrei... — Não o permiti terminar a frase.

— Ela não vai ser como eu ou como você! Ela não vai ser uma guerreira! — Soltei toda a minha raiva naquela frase, Emanuèle ficou com medo e constrangida.

— Ora, ora... Se não é o deus do inferno, defendendo um... humano... Que maravilhoso. Oras... Aonde está a minha educação... Permita-me que eu me apresente... Eu sou... Ares, Deus da Guerra. — Ele pegou uma das mãos de Emanuéle e deu um beijo de leve... Fiquei com muito ódio.

Emanuèle por ser educada, respondeu gentilmente.

—Eu sou Emanuèle. Amiga do Hades.

Ainda segurando sua mão, Ares, olhou para mim e depois para ela... E disse no modo sarcástico.

— Eu acho que ele a considera mais que uma amiga. Mas é claro... Como não pude perceber o ódio naquele dia... Naquela noite... de... — O interrompi.

— Calado! Você não sabe nem metade do que eu sou!

Emanuèle correu para trás de mim e disse no meu ouvido...

— Calma... Vai ficar tudo bem... Prometeu pra mim que não iria... Não iria mais ser assim... Por favor... Você é muito especial pra mim, lembre-se de Hércules... O que ele faria se o visse assim...

Com suas palavras eu me acalmei um pouco, mas não tirei os olhos de Ares... Emanuèle me confortou, peguei sua mão bem discretamente. Agora Ares, sabe meu ponto fraco... Não quero que ele a machuque.

Ares andou de um lado para o outro... E resmungou...

— É... Está na hora de contar a ele...

Logo intervi nos pensamentos de Ares...

— O que você esconde, Ares...?

Ares me olhou, entrelaçando sua barba em seus dedos... E disse...

— Bom... Iria descobrir logo quando chegasse em Athenas... Xena... Era uma boa mulher e uma ótima guerreira. — Xena, minha antiga amiga de guerra... — Bom... Digamos que... Athena não tenha ficado contente com a sua visita e parece que ela ordenou para que Xena fosse morta. Não sei o por quê, mas... Vou logo avisando, Athena não há matou com suas próprias mãos, outra pessoa o fez...

Não pode ser verdade, ela era a Princesa Guerreira! Isso não pode ter acontecido... Eu... Não consigo imaginar... Fiquei ao mesmo tempo com raiva e tristeza em meu coração.

— Bom, eu tenho uma proposta... Para substituir a Princesa Guerreira... Vou precisar dela...— Apontou para Emanuèle e eu logo o repreendi.

— Não vai transformá-la na Princesa Guerreira! Eu sei muito bem o que a Xena fez após deixar de ser sua aprendiz...

Emanuèle parecia ter ficado um pouco brava após esta defesa... Mas o que eu podia fazer? Não tenho culpa se a conheci e nos tornamos amigos...

Ares andou até Emanuèle e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido... Me esforcei para escutar porém não consegui nada...

Com um olhar de dúvida e ódio perguntei.

— O que você disse a ela? Ares!

Emanuèle pôs uma de suas mãos em meus ombros e disse.

— Não foi nada. Apenas estava me cantando.

Aquela frase parecia ser muito vaga pra mim, sabia que ela estava mentindo... Mas se ela estava mentindo é por uma boa razão.

Ares com um rápido movimento transformou as roupas normais de Emanuèle em uma armadura de couro, quase igual a de Xena, porém, a cor não era marrom e sim, um vermelho-sangue... Este vermelho era misturado com preto e vermelho... Era uma cor estranha, ela também recebeu uma espada e o... não é possível... Como pode existir mais um chakram neste mundo... Só existia o meu e o da... Xena...

Ares aquele maldito! Como ele pode fazer isso com ela, Xena... Mas ainda bem... que está em boas mãos... Este chakram tem um poder imenso... Logo disse a Emanuèle bem baixinho...

— Eu irei treiná-la do modo certo... Você aceita?

Emanuèle olhou com um olhar de dúvida e depois olhou Ares... Abaixei meus olhos e disse...

— Então você já se decidiu...

Nem esperei mais a empurrei longe... Meus pensamentos e boas ações entraram na minha mente.

_" O que estou fazendo? Estou atacando a pessoa que amo... Não posso voltar a ser daquele jeito... Não serei mais assim..."_

Quando me dei conta, ela estava toda ferida por ter batido no espelho, estava sangrando... E eu corri até ela e disse...

— Me perdoa... Eu não queria...

Ares como sempre interviu...

— Teve sorte minha criança... Ele quer te matar, só se aproveitou de você, ele não precisa ser fiel à você pra ter o que quer de você, minha _**Lâmina**** Sombria.**_ Se quiser treinar e ficar segura novamente, fique ao meu lado... Ele iria te matar se fosse treinar você.

Não acredito que ouvi isso! Ela jamais iria aceitar... Creio eu... Depois do que eu fiz... Jamais iria confiar em mim novamente. Emanuèle olhou para mim e olhou para Ares e disse... Antes mesmo de ouvir suas palavras fiquei desesperado.

— Eu... Sei, que ele pode me matar a qualquer momento. Mas... Como eu prometi a ele, vou ficar com ele aonde ele for, independente desses riscos. Não vou deixar que ele perca o controle novamente... Nunca se deixa um companheiro para trás... Ficarei com Hades... Creio que você queira os seus presentes de volta.

Ares fez um sinal com sua mão para poder falar... E disse numa voz serena.

— Não. Pode ficar com eles, fica bem em você do que qualquer outra mulher. E Hades, está próximo de Atenas, é só sair de meu templo. E... Mias uma coisa, estamos em Agosto. Dia 8 de Agosto. Você sabe o que isso significa... Ele virá atrás de você... Então como um "bom amigo", aviso para ter cuidado e ajudar e treinar esta bela moça.

Respondi de forma educada.

— Sim, obrigada pelo aviso, "amigo".

Já estava saindo quando, Ares novamente disse me alertando.

— Ahhh! Esqueci de avisar que hoje é a festa cerimonial de Athena, a própria Deusa virá a este cerimonial. E... Tenho mais uma coisa... Iolaus está na cidade com Joxer.

Ressenti. E parti com Emanuèle para a estrada até Atenas...

Achei Argo nos estábulos de Ares, ele parecia contente e contente mesmo que nem veio me receber veio receber minha companheira.

— Ora, Argo... Agora você gosta de mim, hein? — Ela deu uma linda risada e disse sorrindo — É... Tudo muda quando se conhece as pessoas... Você não vai montar nele Hades?

Respondi numa forma gentil...

— Não, você vai montar nele... Hoje...

Ela riu e subiu em Argo sem precisar de ajuda, fiquei achando confuso e ela também pareceu ficar confusa.

Bem, subi no Argo e fiquei atrás dela na montaria...

Ainda bem que não tivemos nenhum problema no caminho, para chegar em Athenas restavam apenas algumas horas... E estava anoitecendo... Creio que aquela pessoa não apareça hoje... Era um dos meus amigos, antes de eu magoá-lo profundamente... Não quero recordar disso.

Suspirei. Novamente meus pensamentos interviram em minha mente...

_" É claro que ele não vai perdoar... Nunca irá... O que eu estava na cabeça, quando eu matei o filho dele? A culpa era do pai e não do filho... Meu deus...!? "_

Sentia uma enorme dor em minha cabeça... Começou a ficar mais forte... Quando percebi estava saindo sangue de meu nariz e cai do cavalo, Emanuèle desmontou de Argo e veio me socorrer, sei que desmaiei... Voltei-me a uma lembrança muito antiga, de quando eu ataquei Roma... Podia ouvir as vozes de todas as pessoas gritando novamente... Também me lembro de uma menina muito jovem sendo morta pelas minhas mãos...

Logo... Percebi que estava inconsciente e restavam apenas os meus pensamentos...

_" Será que o mundo ficou bom... Depois de tudo o que eu fiz pra ele? Matando pessoas... Junto ao Ares... Que mente eu tinha? Eu era um completamente idiota e burro. Na realidade eu era tão infantil e mimado, apenas obcecado pelo poder que eu poderia ter... Uma reputação no Olimpo... Minha reputação de Hades, O Conquistador; na época era um... "bom guerreiro". Isso pra mim agora é tão ridículo... É melhor ser odiado do que amado? Não. Amar é um sentimento bonito e lindo, me recordo agora daquela pessoa... Lembro de sua pele, de seus lábios... De seu cabelo... Incrível. Como as lembranças voltam pra você, na pior hora possível... Apesar de eu estar inconsciente... Era bom poder refletir sobre os seus erros passados."_

Havia muitas maculações em minha alma, estava pretendendo apagá-las... Mas agora sei que isto não será possível, elas sempre estarão marcadas em mim. Triste.

Depois de muitas horas inconscientes, me senti totalmente desconfortável. Eu parecia estar amarrado e de cabeça pra baixo. Pareciam ter amarrado as minhas mãos... E meu corpo inteiro juntamente com o de outra pessoa, claro, deveria ser o de Emanuèle. Estava começando a abrir as pálpebras bem devagar e fiquei zonzo. Apenas tentei reconhecer um rosto familiar à minha frente... Aquele cabelo grisalho, com topete... Meio prateado e preto... Olhos sem fundo, sem vida. Só podia ser a pessoa que eu... já tenha me envolvido por assim dizer.

Ela colocou suas mãos em meu rosto... Eu pude sentir suas mãos geladas, mas ao mesmo tempo com um toque gentil, apesar de estarem ásperas. Ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu e encostou os seus lábios e sutilmente me deu um beijo.

Este beijo durou por poucos segundos, até que ele se desencostou totalmente de mim e disse numa forma agradável.

— Vamos acorde... — Eu abria meus olhos o máximo que podia, estava perdendo meus sentidos.

Eu apenas disse algumas palavras, eu estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Era quase impossível poder pensar, deve ser mais de um dos truques dele para me enlouquecer. Não poderia culpa-lo, eu matei praticamente toda a família dele por ciúmes... Eu era realmente muito ingênuo e... burro.

Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, o local aonde eu estava era escuro, não tinha nenhuma claridade no local, eu deduzi que era uma caverna. Apenas depois pude ver que havia uma fogueira acesa, estava realmente muito frio. Tentei puxar algum assunto...

— Thanatos... O que você quer de mim?

Ele deu uma leve risada e num pulo virou-se para trás e me encarou um tanto alegre.

— O que você tirou de mim... Não estou aqui pela minha família se é o que está pensando. Eu sou o Deus da Morte. Mas desde que você retirou minha imortalidade, tive que me virar como um humano. Isso é nojento. Detesto humanos.

Ele ainda não mudou, continua o mesmo assassino sanguinário que conheci muitas épocas atrás... Ainda bem que mudei de lado, não acredito que eu antigamente era assim... É nojento olhar pra alguém desse jeito.

O respondi um pouco confuso.

— Então que porra você quer agora? — Já estava perdendo minha paciência. E também é óbvio que ele iria querer fazer brincadeiras e ficar enrolando até eu me cansar.

Ele deu uma leve risada e disse olhando bem nos meus olhos...

— Eu quero ela! Ela é a minha sobrinha! Você quer tirar até mesmo ela de mim...? Não deixarei... — Como assim? Sobrinha? Desde quando Emanuèle tem traços de deuses ou deusas... Isso é impossível... Não pode ser, nem mesmo ela sabe disso! Como posso confiar nele...?

Eu gritei praticamente para responde-lo.

— Isso é um absurdo! Não pode ser verdade, você mente mal. Muito mal. — Ele começou a dar risada e nos soltou mesmo estando debilitado consegui levantar e ele se abaixou e disse.

—Ora,ora,ora... Quem está precisando de ajuda aqui? Ah é... Mesmo... Hades, O Conquistador... — Ele me virou para trás e, eu vi Emanuèle com roupas diferente, pele, corpo, cabelo e rosto diferentes e eu perguntei.

— Quem é você? O que você fez com minha amiga...? — Fiquei altamente frustrado... Não podia admitir aquilo...

— Ela está bem ali, só que na verdadeira forma dela. Não a culpe nem mesmo ela própria está entendo o que está acontecendo com o seu corpo...

Emanuèle quase caiu, estava tentando me soltar de Thanatos mas ele está bem mais forte do que antes. Ela estava completamente tonta...

— Ha...des... Aonde... — Ela não resistiu e caiu, até que enfim consegui me soltar de Thanatos e fui até ela...

Emanuèle estava mais bonita, dei um leve sorriso, ela abriu os olhos e disse.

— Eu to diferente? — Ela sorriu pra mim e eu correspondi o sorriso.

— Tá... Bem mais bonita... Como se sente? Você está bem? — Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e ela disse rindo.

— É... Eu me sinto mais forte... Mais ágil... Foi como se tudo tivesse mudado... Menos minhas lembranças...

Isso era bom, ela sentia o mesmo por mim... Mas ainda tinha que cuidar de Thanatos que dava risada atrás de nós, ajudei Emanuèle a se levantar e ela pareceu bem mais forte mesmo.

Ela já estava bem melhor e Thanatos como sempre aproveitou e começou a "explicar" o ocorrido.

— Bom... A sua amiga ai, é minha sobrinha. O verdadeiro nome dela é Lântin, a Deusa dos Sonhos, ou Mundo dos Sonhos, como você preferir. Lântin foi raptada por Zeus por ser a deusa mais poderosa do olimpo, Zeus a forçou se casar com ele, mas ela não quis. Então para fugir da ira de Zeus, Lântin tomou uma forma de bebê e esperou até que alguém a encontrasse. Ela recebeu um outro nome, Emanuèle. Mas com o decorrer do tempo, foi perdendo a sua memória de Deusa... E bem você já sabe todo o resto. Não acredito que ela tenha se apaixonado por alguém como você... Estou aqui para trazer de volta a sua memória.

Quando notei Emanuèle já estava em posição de luta. E ela disse.

— Acho que Ares tinha razão... Eu serei a nova Princesa Guerreira... Mesmo eu não querendo.

Logo a repreendi.

— Não! Não vai matar pessoas... — Ela me fuzilou com os olhos e disse.

— E se for pelo bem delas? E se eu não me tornar má? E se eu quiser ajudar as pessoas? Farei o bem e não o mal.

Ela havia me convencido.

Logo escutei outra risada, esta era de Ares o Deus da Guerra em pessoa veio até nós e entregou a Emanuéle um outro chakram só que diferente do meu. Ele havia meio que um S no meio do círculo.

Ele agradeceu ao Ares que nos disse.

— Hades não pode fugir do destino... Ela será conhecida por Lântin, a Princesa Guerreira... Aproposito gostei da nova armadura dela... — Ele sumiu no ar.

Eu falei num modo irônico.

— Fazer o que neh... Amo ter uma esposa guerreira. — Emanuèle riu e atacou o chakram na direção de Thanatos que este caiu para trás...

Depois ele rapidamente se levantou e saiu correndo dizendo...

— Você me paga Hades! Eu ainda irei me vingar!

Emanuèle riu e eu perguntei.

— Quer que eu te chame como? Emanuèle, Lântin...?

— Lântin fica bem melhor... Mas... Se quiser me chamar de Manu.

— Ok. Lântin. — dei um leve sorriso e assobiei para chamar Argo que nos esperava do lado de fora da caverna, será que ele havia nos seguido até aqui? Bem não importa, nós saímos da caverna e eu montei no cavalo e ela sem precisar de ajuda montou atrás de mim e me deu um beijo no rosto.

É muitas coisa vão começar a mudar daqui pra frente.


End file.
